This invention relates to the protection of chimneys in general and fireplace chimneys in particular against seismic or wind forces and, more particularly, to a system which can be applied to older existing stone, brick, block, and the like chimneys and fireplaces to provide such protection.
Modern fireplace chimneys constructed over the last several years in areas prone to seismic activity or high winds are provided with protection against those forces. Sturdy foundations and a variety of systems for tieing the fireplace and their chimney's to the structure are generally provided, as generally required by modern building codes.
Older fireplace chimneys are generally inadequately constructed and are prone to movement and collapse during an earthquake or high winds. This is usually due to factors such as aging, corrosion, deterioration of materials such as mortar and grout and improper installation, etc. Retrofitting these existing chimneys and their fireplaces to the standards for new construction is generally prohibitively expensive and/or impractical. Thus, there is a continuing need for improved, inexpensive, and effective systems for protecting existing stone, brick, and block chimneys.
This invention provides a system for retrofitting or mitigating against damage from seismic or wind forces.